1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a docking station for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, often use docking stations for supporting the electronic devices. The docking station usually includes a main body and one or more interface (such as a USB port) projecting out of the main body. The interface can be inserted into the electronic device, whereby the electronic device is electrically connected to the docking station. However, the docking station always supports the electronic device in a particular orientation, and the docking station cannot be used to support the electronic device in another position.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.